Computer networks generally comprise various interconnected computing devices that can exchange data. Computing devices in a computer network can be in direct communication with one or more other computing devices. Each direct communication connection between computing devices in a computer network is generally referred to as a network link or link. While a computer network is generally made up of a number of links, computing devices in a computer network do not typically include links to every other computing device in a computer network. Rather, data to be exchanged between computing devices can be subdivided into packets and propagated via the computer network to eventually reach an intended recipient, regardless of whether there is a direct link between the sender and recipient.
More specifically, packets of data are typically transmitted from an origin computing device to an identified destination computing device. If a packet of data is received by a computing device that is not the identified destination computing device, the receiving computing device becomes an intermediate in the communication path between the origin computing device and the destination computing device by forwarding the packet to another computing device in the computer network. Accordingly, each packet of data is transmitted through a series of intermediate links in the computer network until the packet reaches its destination computing device. The series of links for delivery of a packet of data between an origin computing device and a destination computing device is generally referred to as a network path or path.
At each computing device in a communication network, an independent decision may be made regarding the path to the identified destination computing device for each received data packet. Each computing device can use several factors for making the decision regarding the path to the identified decision. For example, in some networks, portions of the destination address included in the data packet may be used to compare to a lookup table on the computing device. Based on the independent decision, a receiving computing device transmits a received data packet on the next intermediate link in the path.
Indications of total traffic on any one link in the network may be obtained by measuring packets transmitted and/or received on the two computing devices connected by that link. However, as networks become increasingly complex, network operators may desire to obtain information regarding the performance of paths in the network, rather than indications of total traffic on individual links. The performance of paths in the network may include a view of the interconnection between all the computing devices in the network. Such a view is a closer approximation of what is experienced by a network user in terms of network performance. Performance of the paths may also include indications of dropped or lost packets, of service degradation, or even of a network halt due to excessive traffic.
Additionally, although there exist tools to detect when network outages occur, it may be difficult to find where the cause of failure lies in order to fix network related issues. Network path information allows network operators to isolate any network issues down to devices in the networks in order to take remedial action. Finally, in conventional systems, one or more hosts are dedicated to monitoring hundreds and even thousands of hosts. As the network becomes more complex, increasingly more hosts need to be dedicated to monitoring. Additionally, this type of monitoring simply provides an indication of responsive or non-responsive behavior from a host.